


S.W.A.K.

by keelywolfe



Series: Sportashorts [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Awkward First Times, Kissing, M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: Robbie is not ateacher, for heaven's sake! Certainly not for what Sportacus needs to learn.





	

* * *

There were, at last count, approximately one hundred and one reasons for not getting involved with Sportacus. Leaving aside his disturbing propensity for exercise and his foul taste in what constituted a proper meal, there was also the fact that for all that he was an adult, he also had an unbearable naiveté in some ways.

For example… "…you are a terrible kisser!" Robbie said, bluntly, because good heavens, it was true. Far too wet, much too hard, and enough tongue to gag a giraffe. 

Robbie wasn't entirely sure what had possessed Sportacus to kiss him to begin with. Down in his lair after a failed scheme, Sportacus had put in a rare appearance and what should have been a lecture or an argument had somehow become….whatever that was supposed to have been, not that Robbie was ever going to find out because he was certain he never wanted to try it again. 

Any other person, a _normal_ person, would have been angry or embarrassed at being told such a thing. By Robbie's estimation, what should have happened is the blue idiot would slink away in shame and by tomorrow they could be back to their normal, proper shtick as hero and villain. 

Which told him just how knocked off-kilter he was because Robbie should have known that Sportacus would never do anything how Robbie assumed he would. 

Instead of anger or embarrassment, Sportacus only blinked in surprise at Robbie's statement and mulled it over, considering. "Then I'll need to practice."

"…practice?" Robbie choked. 

"Of course, practicing is how you learn. You can teach me!" Sportacus beamed with the certainty that he had solved all their problems. 

"Wha…I am not some sort of sex-ed teacher!" Robbie sputtered. "Just…no! Forget about it, forget all of it!" Robbie turned to storm away, determined to follow his own direction, but what the fool said next froze him to his bones.

"Then I'll have to find someone else to teach me," Sportacus said, unhappily. 

Robbie took two steps backward and turned to face Sportacus again. "What did you say?"

"I can't learn kissing alone," Sportacus said reasonably. "And if you can't teach me, I'll have to find someone who can."

That meant he'd go looking elsewhere and the very idea of Sportacus out in the harsher, uglier world past Lazytown and the people who were out there. Robbie had been out there himself, once upon a time; there was a _reason_ he was content to stay in Lazytown. The very thought of the innocent little play-hero of Lazytown out in the bigger world, asking someone to teach him kissing and what they could, would, certainly do to him--

"Fine," Robbie muttered, ignoring the way Sportacus lit up in delight. "I'll teach you. But it doesn't mean anything and it isn't some sort of contract!"

"Of course not," Sportacus agreed. He promptly screwed up his face like a child smooching their maiden aunt, all pooched out lips and scrunched eyes. 

"Stop that!" Robbie snapped and Sportacus flinched. Which rather made Robbie feel like a monster, and what had he done to deserve this? With an aggravated sigh, Robbie snatched that ridiculous blue hat and goggles off and tossed them aside. 

"They were in the way!" he grumbled to the startled question in Sportacus's eyes. "Now, just…relax. Close your eyes and let your face relax."

Obediently, he did. With his eyes closed and his hair falling in a tumble over his forehead, Sportacus looked much younger and the memory of his naiveté, that first awful kiss, made a jolt of realization hit Robbie. Sportacus had really never done this, his knowledge of kisses was probably from books and hearsay, and here he stood trustingly before Robbie, ready to let him do anything. 

Anything at all. 

Robbie briefly closed his own eyes to steady himself then leaned in. Barely, he brushed their lips together, a dry little press. He heard Sportacus inhale through his nose, loud and startled, gave him a moment before he repeated it with a touch more pressure. And again, light, bare kisses, until Sportacus made a little yearning sound in his throat and pressed back.

Robbie leaned away and murmured hoarsely. "Open your mouth, just a little."

Sportacus did, lips softly parted. Robbie set a fingertip beneath his chin and tipped his head up, a bit, and touched their mouths together again, letting his own lips part and gently tracing Sportacus's lips with his tongue. He felt as much as heard Sportacus's shaky gasp and couldn't resist doing it again. A last time, for luck, Robbie told himself, and then pulled back. 

"There," he said huskily, cleared his throat and tried again. "There. You don't have to lick someone's tonsils. It's better to go for a light touch to start with." 

Sportacus looked up at him and the blue of his eyes was drowning in the darkness of his pupils. "Can I try?"

And Robbie nodded dumbly because he was already neck-deep in the water, he may as well try swimming. 

Because Sportacus was who he was, of course he mimicked everything Robbie had done, from that first light graze of lips to tipping Robbie's head the way he needed it, only his fingertips on Robbie's chin drew him downward. He didn't quite have to go to his toes, not if Robbie leaned in, and Robbie did, helplessly. 

Petal-soft lips against his and the softness of his tongue, gently tracing Robbie's lips then he grew bolder, going off the map into unknown territory. His tongue grazed Robbie's and he was powerless to resist the urge to lean in, to firm the press of their mouths. Sportacus tasted sweet, apples and innocence, and responded eagerly when Robbie twined their tongues together, coaxing and demanding in equal parts, sucking gently on Sportacus's lower lip.

He only realized he'd backed Sportacus into the wall when they jostled against it. Somehow, Robbie had gotten both hands on Sportacus's shoulders, hemming him in with his arms and they were pressed together from their chest to their knees. Sportacus panted up at him, eyes wide and his mouth pink and puffy. 

"Did I do better?" Those blue eyes begged him for praise.

"Yeah," Robbie managed. He needed to back away, he needed to stop, to get away from Sportacus and his sweet, innocent, _virginal_ mouth. Instead, he ducked down and stole another kiss, and he was met with a perfectly eager, perfectly wet, and perfectly wonderful mouth.

There were a hundred and one reasons for not getting involved with Sportacus, but kissing was not one of them.

-finis-


End file.
